


Something Serious

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [17]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, ten sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Lisa left Port Charles with Johnny’s help before the drama went down at the hospital.





	Something Serious

**Familiar** : Lisa hears her name as though it is a whisper coming off the waves, yet she knows the base of his voice with only a syllable spoken; her eyes close as his name leaves her lips in a pleased sigh, “Johnny.”  
  
 **Backtrack** : She knows it frustrates him that she won’t even consider returning to Port Charles, whether it’s because he feels she doesn’t trust him or she doesn’t want a life with him – it’s clear he is wounded; finishing their dinner in silence, she prays with a selfish heart that the subject will not be brought up again.  
  
 **Lonely** : “You can come see me whenever you want” she tries to smile despite the aggravation of his prodding, slightly curious why he chooses tonight to ruin and not the last day of his trip – at least then she can be mad when he leaves her alone again.  
  
 **Exposed** : “I don’t want to leave anymore, and I guess I was hoping you were sick of letting me go” the words are quiet, provoking her to watch him even closer as they walk along the shore with the moonlight guiding their way; as she traces his features, she notices the confidence has been drained and all that is left is uncertainty.  
  
 **Paralyze** : “What if I said we could get married” his offers have been plentiful, most of them involve her being somehow at his mercy, but this is the first time he has offered her equality – neither running the other, just an even exchange; this somehow scares her more.  
  
 **Uncontrollable** : Per the usual, Lisa reacts in ways even she doesn’t understand – no tears or happy shouting; she stops suddenly, the words tumbling out of her mouth before she censors them, “I love you too much to marry you.”  
  
 **Bolt** : Johnny questions her sincerity, stops their calm stroll, and puts her on the spot; Lisa has no choice but to defend herself, resisting the urge to hide, “Forget it, things are exactly the way I need them to be – uncomplicated.”  
  
 **Twist** : She cannot remember making a choice, but she recalls his actions in vivid detail – especially as she watched him slip the diamond onto her finger; before she questions “what the hell,” his lips are on hers.  
  
 **Space** : When they are finally in that place, locked in limbs and kisses, she feels her anxiety die down; she reveals her biggest fear – “we’re going to make a mess of this” – only to have him place the softest kiss on her forehead “I won’t let us.”  
  
 **Sighting** : While he sleeps, she stares into the darkness of the room and busies her fingers by running them along his chest; when a light flashes through the room, a car passing by, she catches another glance at her diamond and allows herself to melt into him with the first hopeful thought she can ever remember, _You can save me_.


End file.
